Fragments of a Shattered Soul
by Bellebelle3
Summary: When Kisara is looking for Seto, she stumbles across the Thief King getting ready to steal the Sennen items. In a agonizing hour, Bakura and Kisara relate to each other in a way that will make themselves see the world and each other very differently....Do
1. Default Chapter

Summary: While Kisara is looking for Seto, she stumbles across the thief King getting ready to over throw the Pharaoh and steal the Sennen items. In a agonizing hour, Kisara and Bakura relate to each other in such a way that it changes theirs lives forever, and makes them see each other and the world very differently……….

Hi Peps! This is probably the most angsty thing I'm going to be doing for a while. The fic itself is made up of six parts, so please enjoy. This is not a full fledged romance, its much deeper then that. It depends how you look at it really. Don't own Yugioh. Please R/R.

Fragments of a shattered Soul:

Kisara ran though the crowds, her silver hair in a whirl behind her. She was exhausted. But the sheer thought of Seto selling his soul to darkness…..it filled her with fresh horror every time the thought crossed her mind, and this kept her feet flying.

Bakura inspected a beautiful amulet by holding it up to the boiling rays of the Egyptian sun, and admired how the sunlight cast beautiful rainbows on the ground. As his eyes flickered to the next delight he had in his sack of stolen goods, he heard the pounding of small feet and the hurried gasping of a young woman. Leaning other the edge of his balcony, he spotted a attractive girl with skin as white as milk, silver hair and Nile blue eyes stop and gasp for breath before moving on.

Rolling his eyes, he heaved himself over the balcony and landed catlike in front of her. Kisara reeled back in shock while taking in her intruder's appearance. He would have been handsome if it wasn't for a long white scar that traced his cheek, or how his purple eyes were hardened, bearing much suffering and pain from the past.

"So," he purred in his predator like manner, "what is a desert bloom like you running around unprotected? These are dangerous times, Woman. You have no idea what could be lurking around the corner…." He took a step towards her, his eyes shining like over excited fireflies in the shade of the alley.

Kisara gulped. "I am….searching for my Master," she said under her breath. "Please, I must go to him." Bakura cocked his head to one side. He was still standing in her way. She was getting desperate now, looking over his shoulder in a pleading fashion. Bakura decided to have a bit of fun with this naïve girl. She looked like she'd never heard of him, which didn't flatter him much.

"Who is your master…?" Bakura asked. Kisara looked at him. Why was he doing this? Could he not see that one, she was in a hurry, and two, she needed to get to SetoSama before dark at least. "His name is SetoSama. I owe him my life." She mumbled under her breath. Bakura's eyebrows shot to the heavens. _Seto? Why was such a innocent girl with Seto, for Ra's sake?_ "I assure you, Seto is safe. Go to him, but I may want something of you first." Bakura smirked. Kisara blinked a few times. Then she made a major mistake.

"Don't you have a family to go home to?" Such a simple question. Poor Kisara had no idea how her words would impact on the thief. Bakura paused, his smirk disappeared and his face became blank.

FLASHBACK

_Bakura rushed though the streets, the air stank of ash, flames and death. His little sister Amrane hung onto his hand, looking at her big brother in fear. Never had she seen Bakura look this serious. His child like features were now hardened, a look of pure hatred sounding his eyes. _

_A solider appeared out of nowhere, and wrenched the screaming Amrane from Bakura's arms. Bakura attempted to bite the man, but instead received a kick that sent him sprawling to the ground. His sister screamed and kicked, and shouted Bakura's name. As Bakura hurried to retrieve his sister, a cracking of bone was heard. Then a thunk as a lifeless body was hurled to the ground. _

_Amrane was dead._

End FLASHBACK

Bakura stood there, expressionless. Kisara backed away. His reaction frightened her more then if he was pressing a knife to her throat. Bakura's face suddenly was confronted with rage. He rushed forward, and lifted the terrified girl by her collar. She held up two shaking hands over her face. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you…"

"Well you did, didn't you, stupid girl?" He put his face close to hers. "So, do you have any family?" Kisara peered at him in fear. "N-no….they died when I was born….I had a mother for a while but she died when I was eight….I was just found wandering around…" Bakura dropped her, causing her to yelp in pain.

"Maybe we need a little talk….." he dropped to his knees beside her before commenting: "We're alike, you and me. We are both outcasts who would rather forget the past…me certainly…."

Kisara looked up at Bakura, and nodded before hugging her knees. What did she have to lose, anyway? If Seto was safe, why didn't she speak to Bakura for a while?

If only Kisara knew, if only she had any idea of the devastating effect of this talk would bring….

BB3: It gets even more angsty after that, so if you want a bottle of anti depressant pills for the next chapters, I would advise it. Please R/R!

Cat: Or go to KFC in bondage, whatever you want really……


	2. Chapter 2

Second instalment of "Fragments of a Shattered Soul." R/R, people! I was at the dentist today getting my flipping brace done today. So, I feel like my gobs going to fall out. Don't own Yugioh, as always. Please R/R. I won't be updating till at least I get five reviews. Please enjoy the angst.

Cat: Those who hate angst, death and many other delights feel free to leave now. Or go to KFC dressed at Orlando Bloom….

Chapter 2

Kisara started to subconsciously play with her hair, not really sure what to do or say. Bakura observed her, taking in her rather outlandish looks. She was pretty in a very submissive, gentle way. There was something slightly tainted about her, though. Her long silver hair fell in front of these blue eyes, shy, fearful. She reminded him of a small weak kitten that could bite at the most least expecting time.

Her hair hiding her eyes annoyed him. What did she have to hide, anyway? In a swift, clear movement he reached forward and touched one of her silky strands. Kisara stiffened, as if expecting a abusive slap or kick. But instead, the thief lifted his hand and moved her hair out of the way of her eyes. "W-what are you doing?" Kisara asked. Bakura snorted. "Moving that blasted hair. How in Ra's name can you see with that stuff in your eyes? What's your name anyway, stupid girl?" Kisara looked the thief in the eyes.

He looked sincere, one eyebrow cocked in a annoyed fashion, his eyes showing a slight trace of amusement at the girls reaction. "Kisara," she said, after deciding that she could possibly trust him. "My name is Kisara." Bakura smirked before leaning against the wall casually. "Mines Bakura, _Kisara._ You're very unthinking, aren't you? If I hadn't been in a merciful mood today I would have slit your throat." He surveyed her under his eyelashes. "Where are you from, anyway?"

Kisara jerked back, as if he had raised a hand to her. "W-what…?" Bakura sighed. "Well you are hardly from _here. _Just look at you. Don't fall into the natural look category, do you?"

Kisara blinked at him, before biting her lip. "I had a home _once._ I don't remember much. All I remember are happier times. I was loved, accepted and most importantly, _wanted."_

_FLASHBACK_

"_Kisara, darling it is time for dinner!"_

"_Coming Mummy!"_

_Kisara appeared, looking pretty in a plain blue dress sewn by her grandmother. Coloured cloth was expensive and Kisara was thrilled to have been given such a treasure._

"_Where's my little Granddaughter?"_

"_Nanny!"_

_As loving arms embraced that small girl, Kisara knew that life couldn't get better._

_END FLASHBACK_

Bakura was no longer smiling. Kisara's face was blank, small tears appearing in those Nile orbs of hers. In a instant, she blinked them away, and turned to Bakura.

"Where is your family….?" Her voice trailed off as she turned her face away in fear of him grabbing her again. Bakura glared at Kisara, and raised a bronzed hand to her milky skin. His eyes were full of bitterness, pain and anguish. He touched her face and directed her eyes to his. "You want to know…?"

His voice was low, dangerous. Kisara realised how dangerous Bakura could be. What shocked her is what did he want with her? Kisara was just a poor unfortunate girl, hated by the racist crowds because she was different.

Bakura leaned forward, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her toward him. "Right," he snarled, "shall I begin it as a fairytale, then? How about once upon a time….?"

"Please," she begged "Don't tell me….if you don't want to. I am truly sorry….but don't raise your hand to me….please…."

Bakura blinked, and the anger vanished from his eyes, only to be replaced by confusion. "All right then," he whispered, pulling her hair to one side so that her ear was exposed, "Let me begin….."

BB3: Annnnnnnnnnnnd I left you at another cliff-hanger! No more updates until I have 5 reviews at least. Or if you beg me until your toes drop off for me to update, I might update sooner. Please R/R!

Cat: Or shoot her though the head…..Good idea, that…..

BB3: Yeah, good idea…MUHAHAHAHAHAH!

Cat: Oh shit….


	3. Chapter 3

This is the third instalment of "Fragments of a Shattered Soul." Please R/R.

Chapter 3:

Kisara shifted uncomfortably on Bakura's lap. His arm was still lodged around her waist. His breath smelt oddly of spices, not unpleasant, just….odd. This was the only word Kisara could use with her relation to Bakura. They had only just met, and yet he was willing to tell her his entire life story. Bakura's face was cast in shadow in the late afternoon sun. He ran his fingers down her silver strands, a puzzled expression fleeting across his face. He, like so many others could not help but wonder how that girl's hair retained that silver lining, with hints of blue and white. With her hair out of her eyes, Kisara's face looked oddly exposed.

"Now then," he whispered, "Have you ever heard of the Kul Elna tragedy?" Kisara nodded. She had travelled around a lot, and had heard many things.

FLASHBACK

_Kisara stumbled though the streets, the icy wind battering her dry, sand infested hair. She was hungry, alone and thirsty. She could only travel at night, thanks to her looks she would have had a good chance of being stoned if she walked in the daylight._

_Collapsing outside a run down stall, she heard voices._

_Two people, a man and a woman ventured out of the house, and Kisara could not help but eavesdrop on their conversation. _

"_Did you hear about Kul Elna? 99 people, missing. All dead. Rumour has it that a ritual was performed, and that a young boy witnessed it."_

"_Yes….they say his name is Bakura…."_

END FLASHBACK

Kisara paused, surveying Bakura though her long lashes. "It was you, you were the boy."

Bakura grinned. That grin was horrific, the grin of a madman. Then he pulled her closer, causing her to gasp:

"Yes, _Kisara. _I saw my family boiled alive, stewed, their naked bodies melding together to make those things. _These."_

He grabbed the Sennen Ring from around his neck, and brushed the cold gold against her bare thigh. He was getting more excited now, the grin on his face growing into a maddening smirk. "All thanks to my friend the Pharaoh," he said, before turning to look at Kisara. "What do you think of the Pharaoh now, Kisara?"

FLASHBACK

"_Pharaoh, this is Kisara. May I ask your permission if she may seek safety in the Palace?"_

_Atem blinked in surprise at Kisara, but nodded all the same. He smiled at her, and Kisara could only downcast her head and blush._

END FLASHBACK

"He appeared….kind."

This was the wrong thing to say, naturally. Bakura leapt up, anger burning in his eyes. Kisara toppled off his lap as he yanked her up, taking a handful of silky silver hair and tugging hard.

"KIND?" He thrust her around, so that her eyes were centimetres away from his. His body was thrust up against hers as well, making her feel fear for her womanly dignity as well as Bakura's anger.

"He killed my family…he stole everything from me..….You wonder why I like gold so much, Kisara? Because it doesn't die, doesn't go, like my family did all those years ago."

BB3: Next chappie is the end of Bakura's and Kisara's conversation, and the last two chapters is when the real angst starts! Please R/R!

Cat: Or burn down Argos.


	4. Chapter 4

This is the fourth installment of "Fragments of a shattered Soul." Please R/R people. I'm not the most patient and talented of folk, so I'm down on bended knee here!

Cat: You are also leaning on my _tail._

Chapter 4:

Bakura's eyes searched the now terrified girls. He wrapped one hand around her waist, pulling her closer to him. A silence had descended on the alleyway; the clattering and chaos of the Market place lost in the dreary gloom of the area. Kisara realized then, where she was.

She was in the back alleys of Egypt, where it was impossible for anyone to hear any screams. Also, she was in the arms of one of the most dangerous men in the whole of the eastern regions, also Seto's worst enemy. And now, Bakura was extremely close to her, she could see every detail of his dark, hardened purple irises.

Too close.

Panic over taking her, Kisara wrenched away from the King of Thief.

Swirling around, she bolted in the opposite direction. Bakura glared after her, before he began to laugh in his absentminded way. Kisara heard his laughter, and it ripped into her mind, haunting her ears for what seemed to be a very long time. Bakura watched as the whirl of silver hair disappeared around the corner, vanishing into the setting sun.

Later….

"Forgive me Seto," whispered the blue eyed maiden as she made her way to the now ruined courtyard. Her energy was astounding; she had been running for a solid hour. Collapsing onto a stature of Ra, she turned her eyes to the entrance of the temple.

A young man, dressed in shades of royal blue ventured out into the dying sunlight. Kisara inhaled sharply. Seto's face was cut and scratched, his robe totally beyond repair. His cape was dirty and torn; the colours of his robe had faded.

The man's eyes widened when he identified Kisara as she shot towards him.

"SetoSama!" she exclaimed joyfully. "Kisara! What are you doing here?" asked Seto, his blue eyes full of worry. Kisara smiled and shyly looked at the floor.

"When I was in danger, you sought to save me. I cost you your village, yet you saved me yet again. I will protect you, SetoSama!" She lifted her eyes to Seto, as he stared at that noble girl in wonder. "But what about you?" he took a step forward, raising a hand to caress her pale cheek.

"I don't care about me, SetoSama. It is you that matters."

"How sweet," hissed a voice from the shadows.

The dark priest was now obscene. His face was so hideous, his skin cracked and blackened by that evil force. Seto glared at his father, and in that look, had all the loathing that housed all the feelings from the past. His mother's death, the darkness that he too had inside himself and that he hated. This darkness in his glare startled Kisara, but Seto held her hand to reassure her.

Without warning, he wrenched himself around, and still attached to Kisara, made a desperate bid for freedom and Kisara's safety. But all in vain, because there in front of them, stood that monster. His evil eyes scanned the couple, and when they fell on Kisara, he smirked, making his face look even more grotesque then before.

Kisara closed her eyes, and felt a deep feeling began to well up inside of her. In a sheer bolt of power, her BEWD was born. The white dragon stood protectively in front of Seto and Kisara, ready to take down this enemy.

The dark priest released his own Ka, a dark, monstrous thing. In a flicker, Kisara's white dragon was trapped in a mysterious circle, making it impossible to attack. The dark Priest smirked, aiming a bolt of darkness at Kisara. "Uh…." It knocked her to the ground, sending bone shattering pain down her entire body. Seto helped her to her feet:

"Kisara, you must stop. Carry on and he might kill you."

"I don't care," Kisara whispered. "I will protect you whatever the cost."

"What now, Seto?" the evil priest growled. "Kill the girl, and join me."

"Never," cried Seto. "Ever since I met Kisara, I have a light in my life. Before, I was just a shell, empty with nothing but darkness. Kisara showed me real compassion, real…love." Kisara was watching him silently, her blue orbs entranced by his words. "And," he continued, "the light of love out do's any darkness that you posses."

Kisara smiled softly, closing her eyes as a small, crystal like tear dropped from her eye.

The dark priests eyes darkened as rage as he realized he had lost everything…due to Seto's feelings about this poor, pathetic girl. All his anger, hatred and revenge seeped out of him as he sent a killing blow towards Seto.

Kisara watched in horror, and knew then she could lose the one person who she had ever cared for, who she had ever loved. She flew forward, her hair swishing behind her as she threw herself in front of him, her arms spread wide so that not an inch of that darkness could touch Seto.

A blinding flash of light tore though her, as pain eloped her body she felt herself tense up as she fell backwards, her body arcing into a graceful arch as she fell.

"_KISARA!"_

Arms grasped her aching body as she fell, and lowered her gently to the ground. Kisara mustered enough strength to open her eyes, to share her last moments with Seto.

"Forgive me Kisara," he whispered, rocking her body gently. "I never wanted this to happen…you saved me from darkness…."

Kisara smiled, her dying yet gentle face lighting up. With one small, pale hand she reached to caress Seto's face, and she whispered softly: "At last…the light of my Ka can protect you for eternity…"

Seto's eyes widened as Kisara groaned in pain, her pale hand slipping from his cheek. Her entire body went limp as her White dragon was sealed away to its cruel fate.

Kisara was dead.

BB3: WOW. ANGSTY. Anyway, it doesn't end there people! Next chappie the battle of destiny is told from Kisara's POV. There will be more BakuraKisara to come when the white dragon faces Zork. Please R/R!

Cat: Or in invest in a bumper pack of Kleenex tissues.


	5. Chapter 5

The 5th chapter of Fragments of a Shattered Soul are here, people! Please R/R. I DON'T UPDATE FOR NOTHING YOU KNOW!

Chapter 5:

Darkness. It engulfed Kisara, the pale girl sinking deeper into the pits of nothingness…Suddenly, a bright light shone, causing a crack in the blackness.

Kisara gently opened her eyes, before groaning and placing a white hand over her eyes. She was lying in what seemed to be a large, silver orb. Shaking, Kisara crawled over to the side of what seemed to be this large silver bubble, and she gasped.

Seto. He was standing below her, his eyes focused on a certain person opposite him. It _was_ Seto…yet again it was not. The once brave eyes were now over shadowed, and there was a ruthless, greedy look in them. And looming behind him was a dark shadow…the shadow of his father. He had converted his own son to his cruel, heartless ways. Seto was now part of the darkness.

Kisara gulped, fighting back tears. Raising her shaking hands, she ran her fingers though her silver mane. "S-SetoSama," she wept, as her heart was torn in two. "W-why?"

Turning her face away from the horrible scene, she caught another scene from the other side of the bubble. There was SetoSama…but he was on his knees, his face downcast. Next to him was his father, who was laughing.

_Laughing._

Choking back her tears, a new emotion came to Kisara. _Anger. _He blue eyes took on a determined air, as she lifted her head to the heavens. She tried to plunge her hand into the side of the bubble, as if to pull Seto out from that awful image. But her hands skimmed over clear liquid, as cool as ice yet as hard as iron. It just sent little ripples across the surface.

Then a voice…familiar, but must harder and colder then ever before called out her name:

"Kisara! Lend me the power!" Closing her eyes, a small smile flickered over her lips. It was small, yet sad and dainty. That one smile carried 100 emotions.

Seto glared at the Pharaoh, all his hatred and jealousy expressed in that one expression. "Please, Seto see sense!" pleaded Atem. His servants Ka had just been destroyed by that mighty beast, the blue eyes white dragon. Seto laughed, turning his back on Atem and walking back up to Kisara's body, which lay next to the stone tablet bearing her Ka.

Atem turned his eyes to the BEWD, before he froze, astounded. The creatures head was drooping…and small, pearly tears were drifting down its face. The Sun caught the tears, making them glisten before they hit the flag stoned floor. The beast slowly demised, vanishing from sight. Seto looked bewildered…before he clutched his chest and slumped to the floor.

The Dark Priest could not understand it as he glared down on his son's body. As he bent down to touch his Seto's cheek, a small tear fell next to him. The dark Priest looked up…and came face to face with the White Dragon, the very power he had hoped to command. In a sudden whoosh of light, the Dark Priest screamed in agony…before being wiped off the face of the earth. He would never trouble Seto again.

The BEWD gently lowered itself down to Seto's level, its blue eyes shining like sapphires. Then, with a type of tenderness unknown to such a beast, it put its head close to Seto's. A voice could be heard: "You are no longer controlled by darkness, SetoSama." Then, quietly the beast vanished…leaving only a echo of its mighty, solemn power.

Seto came to, opening his eyes slowly. "Kisara!" he called her name, hoping and thinking the girl had survived, that there was a chance. But there was only her body lying stone cold on the flagstones, and the sympatric looks been given by Atem.

Seto ignored Atem completely as he knelt down by Kisara, gently touching her cheek. He lifted her into his arms, before venturing back to the stone tablet. As he closed his eyes, a vision came to him….he saw Kisara, bathed in light walking towards him. Her eyes were gentle, a kind smile on her face. "At least I can protect you with the light of my spirit…"

Seto came jolting back to earth. He felt the heavy weight of Kisara in his arms. A small tear fell from his eye, as he started to sob before he collapsed to his knees, overcome with emotion. And Kisara's face remained as silent, as peaceful, and as serene as ever before.

Bakura the King of Thief dumped his bag full of goodies onto the slabs outside a ruined temple. He was getting ready to find and defeat that Ra damned Pharaoh. However, his thoughts kept going back to a certain worried looking girl with silver hair, white skin and blue eyes.

Turning his attention to his surroundings, his eyes fell on a small figure that was covered with a cloak. As he drew nearer to it, the shape of the body was no doubt a woman. He spotted a silver lock from under the cloak; and a sudden panic shot though him. Kneeling beside the girl, he lifted the cover to find the body of a young lady he had only met that day.

Bakura paused, his mouth hanging open. He could hardly believe it…it was true, he did have his links to the dark priest…but for him to do this was beyond Bakura.

Many emotions flooded him…then an old friend took over. Anger.

"Wake up, you Ra damned girl!" he seized her shoulders, rocking her backwards and forwards so that her head lolled. Then he stopped. She was icy. Her skin was like so cold, and her face held no traces of life.

There was a bone crunching clunk as Bakura dropped her, like she was just a rag doll.

"_Why did she have to leave? To go, like my bloody family?"_

He sat there, like a unruly 8 year old, clenching his fists. Then strongly he jumped to his feet and retrieved his bag.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish," he hissed. He swung on his heel and stormed off.

Though, in his heart, underneath all that darkness….he knew he didn't really mean it.

BB3: And the angst continues. Please R/R! Next chappie BEWD vs ZORK. Things are about to get interesting…

Cat: No, they are about to get even more badly written!


	6. Chapter 6

This is the final chapter of Fragments of a shattered soul…and maybe the darkest chapter.

Cat: Whoop de doo.

Final Chapter:

A day had passed since the tragic passing of the white skinned maiden Kisara, and the disappearance of the Thief King. Bakura had not been seen…and Atem and Seto had no idea why or where. The Sun rose…and none of the people appeared to even care or know about Kisara's death. Instead, the corps were harvested, the weaving of clothes continued, and the children's games carrying on. No one noticed the tall, white haired figure bathed in red that glared at them all with a deep sounding hatred, just above their heads on the palace roof.

Bakura found it quite ironic really. After being banned from the Palace, he had vowed never to set foot in it again…and was pleased to see how shocked Atem and that prat Seto were that he had in fact kept to his word. He said he would never set foot in the Palace again…but he could still camp out on _top_ of the Palace, surely?

He turned his head back to the calm people of the empire. "Time to say bye bye to your cosy little nest," he sneered, showing fang like teeth.

A moment passed….

People stopped in the street. A slight wind had started to blow, and a slight whistling sound was heard. Then a great shadow fell upon them all…a great disgusting beast with fangs as sharp as daggers, and horns that shot to the sky. In the crowd, one young girl's eyes widened. "No…Zork!" she whispered. A scream pieced the sky, as the entire crowd fled for their lives. Weaved baskets, half done were cast aside, stalls were knocked over, fruit and crops and jewellery scattered all over the market place. Women were screaming and grasping their children, grown men dashing for the nearest exit. The young girl, Mana, picked up her feet and fled toward the Palace, where Atem and Seto were standing transfixed at this monster.

Meanwhile, inside the great bubble, awaiting her Master's command, Kisara heard disturbed screams and yelling. Gently lifting herself up, she peered outside and into the world which hung underneath her like a giant disk. She saw the beast. She saw Seto in its wake.

She could not bear it.

"SETO SAMA!" Her hands banged against the bubble, begging to be let out. "NO-OOOO! SETO SAMA!" A familiar, dark chuckle behind her caused her hands to stop, mid pound. Her eyes grew wider, her mouth frozen. Her whole body heavy.

Kisara whispered in shock: "B-Bakura?"

"Yes,pretty one," he chuckled again, his smirk widening. He gently reached out and gentle stroked the surface below him where the creature stood, as if it was like a treasured pet. "They will now all pay," he announced dreamily, "for what they did to me."

He smile was now pure evil…dark and mocking. The look in his eyes was that of a madman. Kisara was rigid for a moment, as if the words had slipped from his lips but had not reached her ears.

Then…she flew at him, battering him with her small fists. "_No! I cannot let you hurt them!" _she screamed, her silver hair in a whirl behind her. She was quick…but Bakura was quicker. He spun round and grabbed her flawing fists, laughing as he did so. "Stupid girl!" he hissed, pinning her arms to her sides.

It was hopeless…she had no power over him to fight him. "B-Bakura, p-please don't do this," she started to sob, tears falling from her eyes. She slowly sunk to the floor, overcome with emotion. "P-Please…I beg of you…." Bakura's hands were still tightly around Kisara's, but his face was now so confused he felt like he could barely speak.

It was then replaced with a amused smirk. "Oh Kisara," he purred, gently kneeling down beside her, "You are like a pretty doll…such a desert flower." Turning her head to his, he moved her hair out of her face…like he had done when he had first met her.

Kisara's eyes were brimming with tears, so beautiful, blue and innocent. Oh…how he wanted her. "You don't have to though with this, Kisara," he purred. He pulled her closer to him, so that her head was resting on his bronzed chest. Bakura's touch sent Kisara into a frenzy…it appeared to weave an enchantment around her, trapping her in his own, isolated world.

Then a voice called her name….out of the blackness. A voice she so sorely remembered.

"Kisara! Lend me the power!" It bought her back to life…ripping out of his arms, she dived though the bubble…taking the form of a large white dragon. Bakura sighed and dusted himself off. Well, this was going to be interesting. Inside, he was slightly troubled…he had not wanted to harm the girl. The agonizing memory of her limp body came back to him…but he pushed it away, like an unwanted fly.

The white dragon was now flaring in front of Seto, posed and ready. Zork lifted its eyes to Kisara…before grinning. The white dragon froze. Those eyes…they…reminded her of….: "Hello, Kisara," the beast smirked. This thing was…was…Bakura. The dragon glanced at Seto with pleading eyes. Kisara's memories rushed backed to the time they had met…

"_You wonder why I like gold so much, Kisara? Because it doesn't die, it doesn't go, like all my family did all those years ago."_

Seto did not appear to notice the odd stare of the magnificent creature. "Kisara! Come!"

The great dragon closed its eyes and blasted a ball of tremendous, whirling ball of silver light toward Zork, who was grinning from ear to ear. It engulfed them both, as Seto backed away, holding a shaking hand in front of his eyes to shield himself from the light.

Kisara closed her eyes…then felt a over whelming pain overtake her entire body. She groaned and fell, her head hitting the side of the bubble. As she peered into it, her mouth fell open. Zork had her Ka in a death grip, and was close to breaking the creature's neck. Then she recognized the white haired thief that had her in an arm lock. "Traitor," he hissed in her eye, grabbing a handful of silky silver hair and pulling hard. "You betrayed me…so I'll break you slowly….and Seto too."

As his grip tightened on her, so did Zork's grip on the white dragon. "Bakura…I had no choice…" she whispered. "_Lair!" _he growled, and pain struck her body once more. All the memories of their first meeting came back to her…if the lost, dark look that he had housed in his eyes…and of the soul of his childhood, shattered.

Like hers.

They were the same.

"Bakura, you are so lost," Kisara wept, "I now you have a heart…I have seen it. The one cell of good in you is hidden within the blackness of your soul. But it is not lost!"

Bakura was stunned by her words…before his anger seized him again. "Stupid girl," he hissed, "You have no idea what you are talking about." Crystal tears gently flowed down her pale cheeks, as her Nile eyes closed gently. "Oh…but I think you do know," she whispered, as the white dragon diminished in Zork's hands.

Seto screamed out Kisara's name…begging her to reappear. But Zork took care of that. As Seto collapsed, a ringing laughter filled the courtyard, before ringing in the heavens themselves.

Kisara was falling into darkness….

Suddenly, a voice, mournful and yet so beautiful, sounded out of the darkness…

_The world is at an end_

_Emptiness takes flight_

_Darkness like you never knew before_

_In your soul._

Seto was lying on the ground, dirt in his eyes and his face starched.

But he heard it also….

_May it be_

_When darkness falls_

_We're fly away_

_May it be_

_We journey on_

_To light the day_

_The night is over calm_

_We may rise to find the sun._

A young Bakura, stunned and filthy, watches his family meet their awful end.

Then a voice, strong and powerful, stronger then the beast of Zork, came into Kisara's ears…

_You're master needs you, Kisara._

It was her family…all around her. Her Nanna's gentle, wrinkled face, her mothers sparkling eyes, and her brother's smile.

_We all need you, Kisara._

Kisara opened her eyes, sobs choking her as she got to her feet. Bakura was nowhere to be seen, as she fell, injured, peering out of the bubble onto the unconscious Seto. Sobs choked her once more as she gently touched the place where Seto lay.

"F-Forgive me, SetoSama…why I can I not be more powerful? Why I cannot help you?"

A deep feeling began to fill her chest, spreading across her body and sending a prickling sensation to the ends of her finger tips. A bright light sounded out of her eyes, as her whole body gleamed with a heavenly flow. Her heart…her soul…her mind…all blended together.

To form…Blue eyes ultimate Dragon!

The mighty creature glared into the eyes of Zork, no fear and no hesitation. Zork, for once, showed a hint of concern. He however, was not convinced that this thing could end it for him. He sent a bolt of light at her, but Kisara ducked and flew at him. Claws clashed, as Zork fell back, hissing, but wounded. The creature flew in the air with grace and pride, ready to fulfil its work.

Then…it stopped. Standing there was no longer Zork, but Bakura. He was panting heavily, his chest slashed, a trickle of blood running down his chin. His red coat was ripped beyond repair and his hard, purple eyes never left her face. Kisara, shocked found herself in her human form once more, "What are you waiting for, you Ra damned girl? Do it! Finish me off! I showed no mercy to you." growled Bakura.

Kisara dropped to her knees beside him. "B-Bakura…"

"Do it! Quit the sentiments! Just DO IT!"

"Can you not see that I just can't?" cried the girl, hugging her knees. "I don't know where my loyalties lie. I don't know anything anymore!"

She covered her face with her hands, unable to think, to feel, or to do anything. She knew that whatever happened, Bakura would die. Bakura himself, was stunned, but watched her casually. "How do you see," he quoted, "with all that stuff in your eyes?"

He lent forward and moved her hair out of her eyes, before turning her face to his.

"B-Bakura…" he wrapped his hand around her shoulders and placed her head on her chest. Lifting her lips to his, he pressed his lips harshly against hers. Kisara didn't have time to speak or to protest, but she was knocked back by this kiss, harsh, fiery, a bandits kiss.

Full of want, longing, and brimming with everything he had ever witnessed.

Pain, suffering, a sheer fragment missing from his shattered soul.

As he broke the kiss, he pushed her away, before yelling: "Finish me off, you stupid Baka, before I change my mind!" Kisara, choking on tears, realised she had no choice.

A sheer bolt of power later…it was over.

A wind gently blew the Nile waters, as they lapped against the shore. As the first stars appeared in the night's sky, Priest Seto gently laid Kisara's body on a boat. He lent down and his lips brushed her forehead. "You saved us all," he whispered, "but you cannot save me from everlasting grief."

The stars shone brightly upon Kisara's serene face, bathing her face in moonlight. As the boat drifted off, rocking with the gentle wind, Seto watched it until it was out of sight. Then he caught sight of a figure, tall and cloaked in white. Silver hair swirled around her, as a heavenly light outlined her figure. She raised a hand, slowly but surely. And he could swear that this person was smiling. A voice blew in the wind: _"Goodbye Setosama…_

_Until we meet again once more."_

FIN.

BB3: The end! Wow, that is the longest chapter I've ever wrote. I think I'm even considering doing a sequel. Still, thanks to all my reviewers and please R/R!

Cat: Wow…this deserves a double bout of whiskers. Please write if you want a sequel or not! Say no!


End file.
